crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Koala Carnival
|ghost_times = N. Tropy: 2.08:80 Oxide: 1:49:78 Emperor Velo XXVII: 1:44:33 |previous = Nina's Nightmare |next = Gingerbread Joyride}}Koala Carnival (コアラカーニバル in Japanese) is a race course in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled that was released on November 8th, 2019 for the Neon Circus Grand Prix. It is a circus-themed track, and was featured as part of the Bonus Cup. Description This track takes place within in the big top of the Neon Circus, with upbeat circus music, neon lights, balloons, fireworks, a cheering crowd, and a chaotic atmosphere. This is a rather simple track in level design, being a large oval shape with a few ramps, bumps and jumps for variation. At the very beginning of the track is a giant dive downwards, sending racers speeding towards ground level. Right after, there's a string of bowl shaped ramps, requiring multiple jumps in a row. Within the centre of each bowl are firework launchers that burn you if you get caught jumping over one as it fires. Straight afterwards the track splits in a short double-helix shape, with two forks crossing over each other, a couple of boost pads within. After this, there's a left turn, bringing you to three large ramps. The right ramp grants sacred fire, and is medium in height. The middle ramp is the tallest, and gives blue fire, dropping you on another ramp heading back down. The left ramp also has a sacred fire boost pad. The smaller ramps may not give blue fire, but they give you access to a small hidden tunnel under the middle ramp's slope downwards. After the ramps is a straight section with a two small ramps on either side for jump boosting. Finally there's the neon tunnel, a left turn inside a rainbow of neon lights. There are many multicoloured boost pads in here that switch on and off periodically. At the end of the tunnel are a few more ramps and boost pads heading back up to the finish line. CTR Challenge *C: The C can be found towards the beginning of the track. At the end of the series of bowl ramps, off to the right, the C only needs a small jump off the last ramp to be collected. *T: The T is at the end of the hidden tunnel after the three ramps. Go on either the right or left ramp and airbrake towards the middle to enter the tunnel and grab the T. *R: The R is at the end of the track and is the easiest to get. Simply stay to the left while going up the ramps back up the the finish line and you'll find the R above a boost pad. Gallery nf koala carnival concept.png|Concept art. Neon Circus Keyart.jpg|Key art. Neon Circus 01.jpg Neon Circus 02.jpg Neon Circus 03.jpg Neon Circus 04.jpg Neon Circus 05.jpg Neon Circus 06.jpg Neon Circus 07.jpg Trivia *While in the neon tunnel, the music gains a techno overlay. fr:Cirque Koala Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Race Courses Category:Places Category:Levels Category:DLC